Next morning
by anitralanter
Summary: Well, the title says it all. After their first night together, the Champions awake to a new morning. C/S/R. Contains mild slash. Once more I thank my excellent beta fiction2. Reviews are very welcome :-


_Hi there. So here´s the `morning after´, I hope it´s an enjoyable read. Once again I thank my beta, fiction2, for helping me out - seriously, I don´t know where I would be without her! :-) Reviews are very welcome._

* * *

><p>Waking up from a pleasant dream, Craig Stirling opened his eyes with a smile. He tried to grasp the pictures in his head, but as usually happened when he tried to do this, only a few fragments made sense to him.<p>

The sight that greeted him instantly brought the events of last night clearly into focus and his smile broadened as he remembered everything that had happened. Sharron and Richard were lying next to him, slumbering peacefully. Craig sighed and allowed his gaze to linger for a while. Sharron´s face was partly hidden under long strands of her blonde hair and he raised his hand intending to brush it aside, but, not wanting to disturb her, he resisted the temptation. Next the to her, Richard was snuggled into the sheets, the almost angelic peace on his features making him look younger than his 31 years. Careful not to wake his sleeping friends, Craig slowly pushed the sheets back and got to his feet, his life-long habit of rising early kicking in. Neither Richard nor Sharron stirred as Craig sneaked out of the bedroom, silently closing the door behind him.

Richard´s living room was a mess, clothes were lying on the floor, the empty glasses and the ashtray were still where they had left them the night before. Craig was smiling to himself on the way to the bathroom. How angry he had been with Richard – yet with hindsight he had to admit that he'd been more hurt than anything else. Richard's attitude shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise, Craig reflected. All along he had suspected the connection between the three of them would bother Richard the most but, when he'd realised just how deeply it affected the Englishman, it had come as a not as big a surprise as the way things had turned out… Who could have guessed they would end up in each other´s arms…?

His rumbling stomach interrupted his musings and he steered his steps towards the kitchen. Richard´s fridge was as good as empty, hardly surprising given that Richard had been planning to leave, but he discovered a jar labelled "clotted cream". Curious as to what clotted cream actually was, Craig unscrewed the lid to smell it – the odour was remarkably unremarkable. He stuck a finger inside to taste the stuff and made a face as he sucked the thick yellow substance off his finger. He quickly grabbed a glass of water to wash it down. Next, he opened the cupboard above the sink and quickly scanned its contents. Coffee, tea, peanuts… Craig sighed. It was hopeless. He decided to seek out the nearest bakery and looked around for a pen to leave a note.

He stepped out into the living room to pick up his clothes and his gaze fell onto the couch. Craig stopped in mid-motion as images of the previous evening started to flash through his mind - Sharron and Richard kissing, the ecstasy on Sharron´s face when Richard stroked her, the pure want in her eyes as she looked up from Craig´s crotch and into his face… Richard´s smile as he slowly stretched his arms out, obeying Craig´s command, the vulnerability in his face when he felt Craig´s and Sharron´s sensations… Craig swallowed. Just thinking of them was enough to give him a rock-hard erection and he tucked his shirt into his trousers with a trembling hand. His gaze came to a halt on the closed door of Richard´s bedroom. The urge to simply burst through that door was almost overwhelming. _This __is__ crazy..._Richard´s words echoed in his mind. And it was. Absolutely, totally crazy. Craig ran a hand through his hair, hesitated. Then, before he could change his mind, he quickly turned to grab his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Richard sighed. Something had woken him, yet his mind was still lingering in the comfortable grey-zone between sleep and wakefulness. Slowly, he became aware of the warm, soft body pressed into his and he opened his eyes. Sharron was curled up next to him, still fast asleep. He had woken up with a hard-on and smiled to himself before bending his head to breathe in the fragrance of her hair. She stirred but didn´t wake up. Richard bit his lower lip – her body being so close to his was making it difficult for him not to hug and squeeze her. Then, suddenly remembering what had happened last night, he raised his head to check the space next to her. It was just the two of them in the bed and, somewhat relieved, he sank back onto the pillow. Slowly, one by one, last night´s images began to seep into his mind. God, had Craig really kissed him...? Craig, who was probably sitting in his living room by now, drinking coffee and reading the paper... Richard swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. The thought of being face to face with the American again made him slightly nervous.<p>

He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, making sure that he didn't wake Sharron. He sat there for quite a while with his fingers interlaced, contemplating. What was he afraid of anyway?

Craig probably attached no importance to it and neither should he. Besides, he couldn´t stay in his bedroom forever. Determined to face up to whatever Craig might say, Richard stood up and grabbed his dressing gown from the nearby chair.

When he stepped into the living room though, he found himself alone. He checked in the kitchen and turned, nearly overlooking the note on the kitchen-table. "Will be back with breakfast" it said, in Craig´s elegant handwriting. Richard smiled to himself, then looked at the kitchen-clock. It was shortly after eight. He took a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with water and drank it down fairly quickly before refilling it again, then he walked back to the bedroom and cautiously opened the door. Inside, Sharron was stirring as he came closer and he sat down next to her on the bed.

Sharron opened her eyes and saw Richard sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down at her with a little smile.

"Good morning", he said softly and she smiled back at him.

"Morning..."

She noticed the glass of water he was holding and he offered it to her.

"Thank you..."

She took a few sips, very aware of Richard´s eyes following her every move. He was wearing a dressing gown and that made her suddenly aware of her nakedness under the sheets. Last night´s memory came back in an instant and Sharron cast a glance to the half-open door.

"Where's Craig?"

"He´s gone out to get us some breakfast..."

Was it only her imagination, or did Richard actually blush a bit when he heard her say Craig´s name? She watched him as he avoided her gaze and put the glass down on the bedside-table so she could touch his arm.

"Richard..."

He looked at her then and Sharron saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Do you regret what happened yesterday?"

He gave a deep sigh and leaned back on his arms. "I´m not sure if it was a wise move. But regret..?" He shook his head slightly. "Not one minute of it..." He gave her a quick up and down glance. "Do you?"

"No. It was amazing..." Her voice trailed off when Richard´s blue eyes bored into hers, making her involuntarily think of the expression in them when he climaxed. She had to look down for a moment before continuing. "The way you reacted to us..." She hesitated, but then her curiosity got the better of her. "Is it... Is it like that every time...?"

Richard smiled ruefully. "I don´t usually faint, if that´s what you mean, er... In general I have a certain amount of control over it", he added more seriously, seeing her expression.

"You didn't sound like you felt in control yesterday…"

"No, I suppose not." His gaze fell on her lips as he caught on to the double meaning and he leaned forward. "I can't influence how much I sense, or the way my body reacts to it...at least not yet. I wish I _could _choose to ignore it – it´s not as if I haven´t tried..."

He gave a sigh and Sharron´s pulse sped up as a mental picture of what he'd just described came into her head.

"...But in terms of practicality it´s easier to go with the flow", Richard finished with a half-smile. He looked into her eyes intently before reaching out to touch her lips with his thumb.

"And given the way things have turned out..." His finger was playing around her lips now and Sharron watched the serious, yet childlike fascination on his face. "...I think I´ll save myself the effort of fighting it in the future..."

The ice-blue eyes fixed on hers, pulling her in, and Sharron bent forward seeking his lips with her own. Richard returned her kiss, making them both sink onto the pillows and she let her hands slide into his hair while his tongue explored her mouth. He grabbed the sheets, and pulled them out of the way.

Sharron´s hands sneaked down to open his dressing gown, wanting to feel his skin and Richard slowed down, deepening their kiss. She moaned when his warm body pressed into hers, trapping his erection between them. He backed away then to take in the sight in front of him, licking his lips briefly as his gaze travelled down her body. Sharron watched him, noticing his tousled hair, the redness of his lips...the obvious arousal on his face was enough to turn her on. He touched her right breast and, when he bent his head down to suck at her nipple, she gasped.

He looked up, and gave her a little smile. "You like that, don´t you", he stated gently and she nodded shakily.

Richard´s eyes glinted mischievously and his tongue darted out again to lick her other nipple. Sharron couldn´t suppress her little moans as he kept on working on her, the sensation flowing through her body, intensifying on her clit. Richard was taking his time, licking, sucking and teasing, till she felt she would go mad with pleasure from that alone.

He raised his head. "I just _love _to listen to you..." he whispered before kissing her. She let her hands run along his sides, touching his hips, feeling his backside - the softness of his skin made her hungry for more and she continued her exploration. When her fingers touched his erection she felt him shudder and Richard stopped to look at her, his eyes somewhat misty. Sharron returned his gaze as she began to stroke him, light, soft touches only, but it was still enough to make him gasp. His shaft felt hot and hard in her hand as she closed her fingers around it and squeezed gently. At that Richard groaned, and started to thrust into her palm and she was mesmerized by the raw need showing on his face. Abruptly he grabbed her wrist, pulled her hand aside and straightened up.

"Sharron, I..." He was breathing hard, looking down at her with undisguised want and she spread her legs in front of him.

"Is it this that you want Richard..." Her hand moved down to touch her own sex. She pulled her labia apart with two fingers, exposing herself completely to him. Richard blinked in mild shock, watching open-mouthed as she slid two fingers into her pussy. Sharron smiled at his expression and withdrew her fingers to rub her clit while watching his face – his hunger for her made her feel powerful, wanted, and she moaned under her own touch. His hand shivered slightly as he brought it to his lips and, using his fingers, he spread the moisture over his cock. He bent over her again and seconds later she felt the tip of his penis at her entrance. Richard grabbed both her wrists now, bringing them over her head, and they both groaned as he entered her slowly.

"Oh _God_..." Richard breathed, "I can _feel_ you...feeling _me...__ohhh_..." He thrusted into her and she moaned under the powerful strokes, watching him close his eyes as he tried to gather enough willpower to slow down.

"Richard" she brought out and he looked at her. He seemed overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing and, as she stared at him, she had the impression that she was looking directly into his soul. She freed her wrists from his grip, took his face in both her hands and he stilled at last while he held her gaze. Sharron´s throat constricted for a moment. She had never felt so close to anyone before and the moment seemed to stretch out for an eternity. Finally Richard bent his head and they kissed, nice and slowly, savouring every moment.

* * *

><p>Claudine sighed in frustration. As usual, once the morning rush hour was over, there was very little left to do. She looked around the small bakery where she worked and wished there was something she could do to alleviate the boredom. She cast a sidelong glance at her co-worker Jacqueline who had her head buried in the latest issue of Vogue magazine. Too bad she had nothing in common with the other girl...but discussions about fashion and the latest gossip were simply not Claudine´s idea of meaningful conversation.<p>

She was looking outside the shop´s window, thinking about just what she should do with her free afternoon that day, when she spotted a tall, dark-haired man passing by. Even from a distance she could tell he was handsome. When seconds later the shop´s door opened and he stepped inside, Claudine couldn´t help staring. He neared the counter with a confident stride and a smile on his lips, making her heart skip a beat.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle". He was oozing charm and self-confidence and she was captivated by the warm glow in his dark eyes. She also noticed that he spoke French with a slight American accent. Deciding that she'd stand a better chance with him if he knew she could speak English she responded in that tongue.

"Gggood morning, Sir, can I help you?" Was she actually stuttering?

He seemed positively surprised by her English skills and eyed the various pastries in the display-cabinet while Claudine eyed him. "These croissants look very nice."

It took her a moment to answer. "Yes, we have chocolate-croissants, croissants with vanilla...all fresh of course."

"Of course. Mmmmh, any recommendations?"

"They are both very good..?" She blinked at him and he held her gaze.

"Yeah, I can believe that..." She watched a smirk appear on his face. "It´s just that at the moment I can´t make up my mind..." His voice trailed off and Claudine asked herself why she had the distinct impression he wasn´t talking about pastries at all. Maybe she should stop reading de Sade late at night. It was messing up her mind.

"Er...why don´t you try both then...?"

"Excellent idea. You know what, make it three of each."

"Three..." she repeated. Six croissants seemed a bit much, but she got the paper bags ready and started to fill them with chocolate croissants. After all, it was none of her business who he bought them for... She cast a furtive glance at him. His smile was giving her butterflies in her stomach, and Claudine sincerely hoped it didn´t show on her face.

"We have some fresh vanilla-croissants, they came right out of the oven. I´ll get them for you."

"Yeah, you do that... Thanks."

Ah, those eyes. She could feel them on her back when she turned and walked to the other end the shop. She put three fresh croissants into the paper bag, thinking quickly. If she had a chance with this guy, she would have to take it now. She cast another glance at Jacqueline, who, oblivious to the world, had her nose still buried in her magazine. All the better. Having filled the bag she walked back to the counter, trying to be as business-like as possible. She would _not_ gape at him like a schoolgirl.

She placed the bags on the counter. "Three chocolate-croissants, three vanilla..." she murmured while writing the invoice. She wasn't sure how good his French was and, knowing that numbers were often confusing to people unfamiliar with the language, she turned the paper around and placed it in front of him so that he could read it. She looked up, only to find him gazing into space.

"Monsieur..?"

He blinked slowly as if he was in a trance and smiled at her dreamily.

"Hmmm...?"

She tapped the invoice with her forefinger and he looked down at it.

"Er...yeah..." Still absent-minded, he pulled out his wallet selected one of the notes inside and handed it to her. She took it and opened the cash-register to hand him his change, asking herself what had got into him. He put the coins in his wallet and turned to walk away.

"Monsieur..!"

He stopped and turned his head, giving her analmost irritated glance and Claudine reached for the paper bag full of croissants that he'd left on the counter.

* * *

><p>Craig stepped out onto the street, put his wallet away and started walking back to Richard´s apartment-building on autopilot. The surge of arousal he had felt while he was in the bakery had been rather strong. He had no doubt that he had made a fool out of himself in front of the sales girl – yet, he couldn´t have cared less. Even now he felt as if he were being pulled along by the intensity of it and he knew he was grinning like an idiot. Whilst he walked down the street he was only vaguely aware of the strange glances he was earning from passers-by. Finally he reached Richard's building, entered it and made his way up the stairs, the size of his erection making walking increasingly difficult. Arriving at Richard´s apartment he impatiently groped for the key in the pocket of his jacket and finding it, he opened the door cautiously.<p>

"Oh _God_..." That was Richard´s voice. Craig looked across the room and saw the bedroom-door was half open. Without another thought he dropped the bags of croissants carelessly on the floor and disposed of his jacket while he slowly walked towards the bedroom. The sounds coming from inside added to the fuzziness in his brain. He unbuttoned his shirt while he moved in the direction of the noise, feeling magnetically drawn towards the doorway. He raised a hand and pushed the door fully open.

On the bed, Richard was lying on top of Sharron, her legs embracing his hips. They were lost in a kiss but when Craig came closer, their movements slowed down and both turned their heads to look at him. Their expressions reminded him of two children caught with their hands in the cookie-jar.

"Can´t leave the two of you alone for one minute, can I?" he said and took off his shirt whilst watching Richard and Sharron struggle for something to say. Craig broke into a smile. "I didn´t expect you two to sit around and wait for me..." He reached for his belt to unfasten it and slipped out of his trousers unhurriedly, aware of the two pairs of eyes fixing on the tent in his boxer shorts. "But since you seem to have a head start, I think it´s only fair that you let me enjoy the show..." With that he slipped out of his boxers and climbed onto the bed. He sat next to them, made himself comfortable and leaned back against the headboard.

Richard was the first to find his voice. "Craig, er... We..." He fell silent when he saw Craig´s hand grab his own cock.

"You were saying...?" Craig said sweetly, slowly beginning to stroke himself.

"Er..." Richard swallowed nervously.

"Never mind, Richard. And get out of that bathrobe, you look like you´re awfully hot in it." The expression on Richard´s face was priceless - Craig knew his friend hated to be told what to do and he watched him purse his lips.

Richard looked at Sharron, then made up his mind. "All right..." He straightened up, disentangling carefully from her, then sat back on his heels and removed his dressing gown.

Craig´s eyes wandered down his friend's slender form, noticing the soft hair covering Richard´s chest. He had never before felt attracted to men, yet watching Richard seemed to stir something inside him, a feeling he didn´t quite know where to put. He had seen his friend naked before when taking a shower after one of their workouts, but never like this, with a rock-hard erection. Richard´s eyes glinted knowingly and he gave Craig a slow, seductive smile before focusing on Sharron again.

"Craig wants to watch... Do we let him?"

Sharron sat up, turned her head to look at Craig and his hand stilled on his cock. For a moment he feared she would say no, but she smiled instead, and gave a slight nod. Richard bent his head to breathe a kiss on her temple.

Craig sighed happily, watching his two lovers shift their positions. He took in the picture in front of him - Sharron kneeling on the bed on all fours with her legs spread, anticipation written all over her face... Her breasts reminded him of ripe fruit, inviting to the touch, but Craig remained where he was – for now.

Richard knelt behind Sharron, his eyes roamed over her body and came to a halt on her ass. He grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes while his eyes searched Craig´s as he bent over her. When Richard entered Sharron, Craig couldn´t help moaning with them. His fingers closed around his shaft and he started to stroke himself again, forcing himself to go easy – he wanted to savour every moment of this. Richard seemed to share the idea, creating a nice, slow rhythm. His hand rested on Sharron´s back, he closed his eyes as he thrusted into her and Craig´s gaze wandered to Richard´s hips, watching them move. God, how much he wanted to bend forward, to take a close look at where their bodies joined... Yet he was so hot for them he knew he could easily lose it. Listening to them groan with pleasure was almost too much...he was turned on beyond belief.

He noticed Sharron´s eyes fixing on his cock as he stroked it and he gave her a feral smile, then a thought crossed his mind. He felt Richard´s eyes on him, and the mixture of challenge and arousal in them spurred him into action. Craig climbed out of the bed to stand next to it and Sharron´s head turned, following his every move as if she couldn´t tear her gaze away from his cock. He brought it close to her mouth tentatively and, when their eyes connected, Craig allowed the tip to touch her lips briefly. Sharron bent her head to keep the contact and he had to smile.

"Yeah, I hoped you would like that..." he murmured, enjoying the look of eagerness on her face. He brushed his cock against her mouth again, allowing her only that much. Sharron moaned then and he realised Richard had picked up his pace as he thrusted into her. Craig looked at him and found that Richard was staring at him as he continued to tease Sharron playfully. He pushed his cock against her soft lips and moaned when precum gathered at the tip of his penis. Sharron was taken aback for a moment, but Craig held her neck gently, encouraging her to stay in position while he tentatively rubbed the moisture into her lips. She didn´t put up any resistance and it took a lot of will-power to hold back and resist the urge to push himself fully into her mouth. He pulled back a bit and looked at Richard, finding his desire reflected in his friend's eyes. The urge to dominate the woman moaning under him was written all over Richard´s face. Craig watched him as he struggled to slow down – a losing battle. His breath was coming fast and Craig gave him a wry smile.

"Hey Richard, enjoying yourse– _ahhh_...!" Sharron´s lips had closed firmly around the head of his penis and Craig gasped in surprise before pulling back. Her tongue darted out to swirl around the tip before she took him into her mouth again. Craig closed his eyes as he felt their excitement bouncing back and forth between the three of them like an electric current. The incredible sensations on his cock made him moan and he swayed from the feel of it, grasping the headboard for support. This was getting out of control... He forced himself to open his eyes, cast a glance at Richard, saw his friend's face change, felt the fire rush to his head... Suddenly something in Richard seemed to snap and his hand shot forward to grab the hair at the back of Sharron´s neck. He pulled her head back, making her gasp in surprise as he started to pump into her hard, the expression on his face vicious. Sharron cried out and Craig´s arousal faded abruptly as he realized what was happening. He moved fast and grabbed Richard´s wrists, trying to make him let go of Sharron. He finally succeeded and she backed away from Richard while Craig held him back.

Sharron sat at the end of the bed, her heart racing. She watched Craig use all his strength to hold Richard down, and at last he managed to bring his arms behind his back. Richard threw his head back, his hips thrusting forward once more, meeting only thin air and Craig flung an arm around his friend's chest to hold him in an iron grip. At last, the resistance slackened. Craig looked worried as he glanced at Sharron. They all tried to catch their breath and Richard looked as scared as Sharron felt.

"Sharron..." he whispered, trying to move forward, but Craig´s arms held him securely. Richard turned his head to look at him. "Let me go."

Craig didn´t answer and Sharron watched the expression on Richard´s face – he looked utterly confused and miserable when he turned back to her. "Did I hurt you? I´m sorry love, I didn´t mean to... I..."

He started to shiver slightly and she exchanged a concerned glance with Craig before answering.

"No...I´m all right..." And she was. A bit scared still, but all right.

"´You sure?" Craig asked and she nodded. Right now she was more worried about Richard than anything else.

"What was that about, Richard?" Craig asked calmly, easing his grip on his friend now and Richard shook his head.

"I don´t know..."

"Blew the fuse?"

"Craig!" Sharron gave him a stern look.

"No." Richard said as he turned to look at Craig who smirked at him. "_Very _funny Craig..."

"You know, you wouldn´t be the first man who this happened to..."

Richard´s eyes flashed with anger and he tried to free himself, but Craig held him tightly. "All right, all right, calm down, I was just kidding..!"

"Try walking...in my shoes...and see how you feel..!" Richard got out whilst still attempting to twist out of Craig's grip.

"I _know_... Look, I´m sorry..."

Sharron watched the expression on Craig´s face as he held his struggling friend down and saw that his concern for Richard was coupled with a feeling of amusement. While she perfectly understood Richard´s emotions, she couldn´t help smiling too. Richard looked adorable being upset as he was, struggling against Craig.

She leaned forward to touch his face. "We understand Richard, please..."

He calmed down somewhat, yet she could still read agitation in his eyes.

"No, you don´t. Can´t you see why this is a bad idea?"

She frowned at him. "What is?"

"This. Us. I can feel _every_ sensation, yours, Craig´s...it´s just too much and I have no control over it. I might have injured you..."

"But you haven´t..."

"Not this time Sharron, but who knows what might happen in the future...?"

"There is only one solution then" Craig said and Sharron´s heart sank at his words, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "You´ve got to learn how to control it."

"That´s easy for _you _to say. No, I have a better idea..." He tried to move, but Craig´s grip tightened on him again and he turned his head to give him an exasperated look. "Would you _please _let go of me?"

"What for?"

"I´m out. The two of you can do whatever you like, but without me..." Richard made another effort to move away, but Craig still wouldn´t let go. "Come on now Craig, let me go..."

"Are you running away again?" Craig asked, his face serious, and Richard turned to Sharron for help. She didn´t intend to offer any.

"Don´t you see that it´s best for all of us...?", Richard asked with a frown.

"You can let us be the judges of that." Craig said." How about it Sharron, are you game?" She nodded. "So am I. You´re outvoted, Richard."

Richard looked as if he couldn´t trust his ears. "Now listen- "

"No, _you _listen. This isn´t just about you. Not anymore, not since yesterday evening."

Richard fell silent at Craig´s words and Sharron felt that it was time to change tactics. She moved closer to him and, when Richard raised his head, she made him hold her gaze. How different it felt to look into his eyes now, compared to earlier that morning. His face was an emotionless mask, revealing nothing. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek gently and watched his features soften a little.

"You really want to leave?" she whispered.

Richard swallowed and cast his glance downwards. "Yes..."

"I don´t believe you."

She put her right hand on his thigh, then let it slide upwards. He gave her an indignant look, but Sharron didn´t let that stop her, her hand continued the exploration until it reached his flaccid cock. She began to stroke him lightly, and Richard´s blue eyes glinted with suspicion.

"Sharron, don´t..."

"Don´t _what_...?"

Her fingers touched his balls, caressing him before she pulled at them gently. Richard´s face took on a determined expression.

"Stop it..."

Sharron just gave him a little smile and proceeded to stroke his swelling cock, feeling the tension building inside him. She shot a brief glance towards Craig who watched her with a half-smile and appreciation in his eyes. Encouraged by his reaction, she closed her fingers tighter around Richard´s shaft, stroking more firmly. A small moan escaped him and their eyes connected.

The next moment Richard tried to break away from them but Craig reacted fast, holding him tightly, making escape impossible.

"Let...me...go..!" Richard´s eyes were blazing with fury as he tried to free himself – to no avail.

"Sorry Richard," Craig muttered "but you´ll have to do better than that to convince us..."

Richard gritted his teeth, still desperately trying to free himself and Sharron watched the mixture of lust and rage on his face.

"Bugger off...!"

Craig just smiled at that and bent his head, his mouth close to Richard´s ear.

"No, I don´t think so...this is too much fun...", he breathed and Richard shuddered, his resistance starting to crumble.

Craig watched him, his breathing quickening somewhat while Sharron just stared at them both, utterly captivated. Craig leaned closer still and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his tongue dart out to lick the delicate spot right under Richard´s earlobe.

Richard´s mouth fell slightly open in surprise. Sharron felt his cock twitch and almost involuntarily sped up the movement of her hand, while Craig continued his sensuous assault, licking lavishly over his friend's skin. Richard threw his head back and the way he moaned went straight to her insides. He made one more half-hearted attempt to break away and, with her free hand, she grabbed his chin to raise his head. She pressed her lips on his, none too gently. He stilled then and Sharron could feel his resistance melt completely as she deepened the kiss. Richard trembled all over and she pressed even closer, her hand never ceasing to stroke him.

"Let go Richard...", she heard Craig whisper, "We´ll take care of you, let go..."

Richard moaned into her mouth and seconds later she felt hot fluid gather at the tip of his cock, moistening her palm. She realised that his hips had started moving as well. Sharron drew back a little, giving him more control as he slowly started to push into her hand - with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, Richard looked utterly vulnerable.

"Yeah, that´s it..." Craig said, his voice hoarse, and he eased his grip on Richard while watching him intently. Sharron backed away further, her hand still touching Richard´s cock and he leaned forward in order to keep the contact. She sank back onto the sheets and he bent over her in a fluid movement, following blindly, thrusting into her hand. At that Sharron couldn´t help smiling. Looking into Craig´s eyes she saw that he was equally enraptured as he watched Richard. Craig bent forward then, closing the distance, and Richard´s ass bumped against Craig's groin again and again. His gaze dropped to Richard´s hips and Sharron saw his expression melt as Richard kept on moving against him.

"Oh _f_..." Craig moaned, before his hand shot forwards to catch hold of the hair at the back of Richard´s neck. He pulled gently and, at that, Richard stopped moving and opened his eyes. His unfocused glance came to a halt on Sharron.

"OK Richard, I believe it´s time you made up for your mistake…" Craig said with a smile and looked at Sharron. "Sit at the end of the bed, will you…?"

She nodded and complied, more than happy to allow him to take control like that. She pushed herself up and retreated until she reached the headboard of the bed. She saw Craig whisper something so quietly into Richard´s ear that not even her superb hearing could pick it up. He let go of Richard then, who approached her with a playful glint in his eyes. He raised a hand to softly touch her knee. She understood what he wanted and opened her legs.

Richard bit his lower lip, taking in the sight of her pussy displayed in front of him. He glanced up and their eyes met for a second. Then he bent his head, and she felt his tongue circling around her clit, never quite touching it. The sensation made her gasp, but Richard moved on, his eyes closed in concentration, still probing her. Her eyes searched Craig´s as he knelt on the bed, watching Richard with a satisfied smile.

Just then Richard´s tongue flicked over her most sensitive spot and Sharron moaned loudly. Having found what he was looking for, Richard started to lap at her clit - gently at first, then with increasing pressure. Sharron groaned as he kept on licking her and Craig slowly stood up, and approached her end of the bed. When he came to a halt in front of her, she couldn´t help staring at his erect cock, standing proudly just inches away from her face. Craig grabbed both of her wrists and she looked up at him.

"Trust me", he whispered and moved her hands upwards to make her grab the vertically slatted headboard of Richard´s bed. Craig gave her a reassuring nod while holding her gaze and she moaned again as Richard increased his tempo.

"´That good, is he...?" Craig asked her huskily and she nodded, her breath coming faster. He bent down then to kiss her and she sucked his tongue into her mouth, making him respond with a groan. Richard kept on working on her clit, arousing her further - realising that Craig didn´t want her to move her hands fuelled her desire and Sharron´s fingers clutched the headboard.

Craig rose and she watched him grasp his shaft. He whispered Richard´s name, making him look up. When he was sure he had his friend's attention, Craig brought his cock to Sharron´s lips, gently demanding entrance. She welcomed him with a moan as he slowly started to push into her mouth. His right hand came to rest under her chin and Sharron held his gaze whilst exploring him with her tongue, eliciting a groan from him. She felt his fingers slide into her hair at the back of her head and Craig started to guide her movements. A short time later his hand made a fist at her neck, and he held her head still.

"No, you just relax..." he muttered and started to create a lazy rhythm, carefully letting his cock slide in and out between her lips.

Sharron felt Richard´s mouth on her once more, and she moved her hips to meet each exquisite touch of his tongue on her clit. When he suddenly increased his pace, she gripped the headboard for support. Her legs twitched uncontrollably but Richard slid his hands between them, spreading them even further apart. He held her still while his tongue assaulted her clit and Sharron was unable to stop a moan escaping from her mouth, muffled by Craig's cock.

"Yes Sharron..?" Craig gasped while pulling out of her mouth.

"I...please, I-..." She felt tears pricking her eyes while Richard kept on licking her, making her feel as if every single cell in her body were on fire.

"What is it you need Sharron?" Craig watched her writhing and groaning helplessly under Richard´s continuing assault. His expression was oddly blank, except for his eyes which seemed to emit an obscure glow. Sharron squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm starting to build. Richard slowed down then, and she nearly sighed with relief. Nobody had ever made her lose control so thoroughly, the intensity of it almost frightened her – and yet, paradoxically, the fear added to her excitement. By now the tension inside her was almost unbearable. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her pussy ached to be filled and Sharron had a hard time getting her words out.

"Please", she gasped, "I want you inside me, please..."

She opened her eyes. Craig had placed his hand on Richard´s neck, and he lifted his head to look at the American. The two of them exchanged a knowing glance.

"You heard the lady, Richard..." Craig murmured and Richard bent forward, his ice-blue eyes boring into Sharron's... God, how much she wanted to feel him inside her. He entered her unceremoniously and she cried out but, now he'd penetrated her, he was taking his time – moving inside her slowly, making her moan with pleasure, coupled with slight frustration.

Craig touched her chin again, capturing her attention. He motioned her to open her mouth and Sharron complied - it didn't occur to her to disobey, she trusted him completely. He took her head in both hands this time while he let his cock slide into her mouth. Sharron swallowed as much of him as she could, stroking him with her tongue.

"Yes, there..." Craig murmured, bending over her as he thrusted gently. Sharron felt both men increase the speed of their movements. Listening to them groaning with pleasure doubled her own excitement, knowing she could satisfy both of them this most delicious way was amazing... Richard plunged into her, deep and fast now, touching her G-spot with every stroke. Her inner muscles clenched around his shaft and Sharron felt her orgasm build up once more.

Craig suddenly pulled out of her mouth.

"Sharron, look at me" he commanded and she raised her head, panting and moaning under Richard´s thrusts. Craig´s hand was moving fast over his cock. Sharron stared into his eyes, watching his pupils widen then she heard Richard sob as he began to climax. It was enough to tip her over the edge as well and she held Craig´s gaze as a powerful orgasm shook her body. Seconds later Craig came with a long groan and she felt his semen spurting onto her breasts.

* * *

><p>When Sharron became aware of her surroundings again, Craig was still leaning over her, supporting himself with one arm against the wall above her head. She felt spent but sated, glowing from inside. She gave Craig a tired little smile, noticing the sweat on his face, in his hair. He returned her smile and sighed before his gaze sought out Richard's. Craig´s eyes widened and, at the same moment, Sharron became aware of Richard's weight on top of her. She glanced down at him.<p>

"Not again..." the American murmured. She saw Craig roll his eyes and had to grin at the feigned sarcasm in his voice. He sat down next to them and bent over Richard, shaking him lightly by the shoulder.

"Hey..."

Sharron heard Richard take a deep breath and a short time later he slowly raised his head, pushing himself up on one elbow. He eyed Sharron warily, then turned to glance at Craig who smiled at him.

"How long have I been out?", Richard croaked.

"Not even a minute", Sharron answered.

"You´re getting better, see..?" Craig was grinning at him.

Richard groaned at that and, seeming irritated, brushed his hair out of his face but stopped abruptly in mid-motion. He frowned and looked at his fingers, then at Sharron´s breasts, noticing the light film glistening on them. He turned pale as his gaze followed the trail of semen down to her navel and Sharron saw his jaw drop slightly. Seconds later Richard turned a deep shade of red. He ran a hand across his face, then tried frantically to clean his fingers on the bedspread.

Craig sat there watching him with interest and, seeing this,Richard shot him an exasperated glance.

"What are _you _lookin at..?" Richard barked. Craig shrugged his shoulders, yet the mischief in his eyes was unmistakeable.

"Sorry for the mess." He looked at Sharron. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about the taste…"

Sharron kept silent, not really knowing what to say. She had never tasted a man that way before, and the mere thought caused a funny feeling in her stomach. Craig saw her hesitation and gave her a little smile. He raised a hand and circled his index-finger around one of her nipples to wipe up some of his semen. Then he sucked his finger into his mouth.

The strange sensation in Sharron´s stomach intensified when he repeated the procedure, offering her his finger as well. She bent forward and Craig dipped his finger into her mouth. Sharron held his gaze while she sucked at it, earning a glance of admiration and pleasure from him. She couldn't quite identify what it tasted of. If anything, it reminded her vaguely of vinegar chips.

"Not _that_ bad, is it..?" Craig murmured and she shook her head.

Richard had been watching them, biting his lower lip. His eyes widened incredulously when Craig offered him his index-finger as well and he gulped visibly. "No thanks."

"Coward."

Richard blinked at him. "I _do_ have some idea of what it tastes like, okay?"

Craig gave him a speculative glance. "Gee-whiz... Why haven´t you told me _that _before?" He grinned, watching as Richard caught on to the double meaning.

"Shut up Craig..."

"You´re just a chicken."

Richard gave the American an indignant look. Craig held his gaze and they stared at each other stubbornly for a while, neither willing to look away first. After a while, Sharron saw Richard´s face change subtly and his lips slowly curved into a little smile. He sank his head gradually and licked around her nipples, lapping up the remains of Craig´s passion. The curious feeling in her stomach returned and she almost moaned. But Richard didn´t stop there. He proceeded to kiss a trail down her stomach and, a short time later, she felt his tongue slide into her pussy.

Craig sat on the bed, his jaw dropping slightly as he stared at his friend. Finally Richard looked up and raised a hand to wipe his mouth, but Craig grabbed his wrist, the look in his eyes rather serious. He bent down to kiss his friend on the lips and Richard let it happen this time, allowing the American to deepen the kiss.

Sharron leant her head against the headboard and sighed while she watched them. Richard´s expression was sheepish when his friend let go of him. Craig ran a hand through his hair, seemingly lost in thought. Eventually his dark eyes focused on Sharron. It felt as if the two of them had sealed a pact and they smiled at each other conspiratorially. There was no way they would ever let Richard go - he was just too precious.


End file.
